marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom
| Box2 Image = Eugene Thompson (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 23 002.png | Box2 Text = Flash Thompson }} }} | Teams1 = Venoms; Madrox Gang (Earth-807128) from Old Man Hawkeye Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Teams2 = The Venom Project; Cletus Kasady (Earth-TRN376) from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014 video game) 001.jpg | Others1 = Anne Weying; Anne Weying (Earth-616) from Venom Sinner Takes All Vol 1 3 0001.jpg | Others2 = Frank Castle; Frank Castle (Earth-92164) from What If Vol 2 44 0001.png | Others3 = Gwen Stacy; Spider-Gwen Vol 2 29 Textless.jpg | Others4 = James Howlett; Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-TRN574) bonds with James Howlett (Earth-807128) from Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 10 002.jpg | Others5 = Kron Stone; Kron Stone (Earth-TRN590) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 3 10.jpg | Others6 = Mangaverse Venom; Venom (Earth-2301).jpg | Others7 = Mary Jane Watson; Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 2 8 Textless.jpg | Others8 = May Parker; May Parker (Earth-9997).jpg | Others9 = Norman Osborn; Norman Osborn (Earth-138).jpg | Others10 = Otto Octavius / "Peter Parker"; Superior Venom from Superior Spider-Man -24.jpg | Others11 = Peter Parker; Peter Parker (Earth-616) from Marvel Super Heroes Secret Wars Vol 1 8 cover cut (2).JPG | Others12 = Peter Porker; Peter Porker (Symbiote-Possessed) (Earth-12122) 001.png | Others13 = Pork Grind; Pork Grind (Earth-8311) from What The--?! Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Others14 = Rocket Raccoon; Rocket Raccoon (Earth-616) possessed by Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 22.jpg | Others15 = Wade Wilson; Wade Wilson (Earth-616) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Deadpool Back in Black Vol 1 3.png | Others16 = Angelo Fortunato; Angelo Fortunato (Earth-616) 0001.jpg | Others17 = Arthur Douglas; Drax (Earth-616) possessed by Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 22.jpg | Others18 = Carol Danvers; Siege Spider-Man Vol 1 1 page 14 Carol Danvers (Earth-616) (cut).jpg | Others19 = Clem; Clem (Venom) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 7 0002.jpg | Others20 = Daniel Jackson; No Image Male.jpg | Others21 = Groot; Groot (Earth-616) possessed by Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 21.jpg | Others22 = Ivan; Ivan (Venom) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Others23 = Jerome Delacroix; Jerome Delacroix (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 4 0002.jpg | Others24 = Kulan Gath; Kulan Gath (Earth-616) from Spider-Man Red Sonja Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Others25 = Loughridge; No Image Male.jpg | Others26 = Michael Malone; Michael Malone (Earth-616) and Mania (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 3.png | Others27 = Nan; Nan (Venom) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 8 0002.jpg | Others28 = Orrie; Orrie (Venom) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 6 0002.jpg | Others29 = Pat Robertson; SheVenomII.jpg | Others30 = Perry; Perry (Ararat Corporation) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Others31 = Reed Richards; Reed Richards (Earth-616) possessed by the Venom symbiote from Spider-Man Fantastic Four Vol 1 2.jpg | Others32 = Samson; Venom (Klytnar) and Samson (Dog) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 2 6 0001.jpg | Others33 = Thunderbolt Ross; Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616), Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616), and Alejandra Jones (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 2 13.4 0001.jpg | Others34 = Yooper; Yooper (Venom) (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 1 8 0001.jpg | Others35 = Roman; Sub-Mariner 2099.jpg | Others36 = Normie Osborn; Norman Harold Osborn (Earth-982) from Spider-Girl Vol 1 84 001.jpeg | Others37 = Bruce Banner; Bruce Banner (Earth-1089) from What If Vol 2 4 0001.jpg | Others38 = Thor Odinson; Thor Odinson (Earth-1089) and Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-1089) from What If? Vol 2 4 0001.jpg | Others39 = Android; Venom (Android) (Earth-1610) th.jpg | Others40 = Conrad Marcus; Conrad Marcus (Earth-1610) and Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-1610) from Ultimate Comics Spider-Man Vol 1 19 0001.png | Others41 = Katie Power; Katherine Power (Earth-5631) from Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 4 (cover).jpg | Others42 = Danny Rand; Daniel Rand (Earth-12041) 002.jpg | Others43 = Harry Osborn; Harold Osborn (Earth-12041) 011.jpg | Others44 = Luke Cage; Luke Cage (Earth-12041) 007.jpg | Others45 = Nick Fury; Nicholas Fury (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 17 001.jpeg | Others46 = Phil Coulson; Phillip Coulson (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 2 17 001.jpeg | Others47 = Sam Alexander; Samuel Alexander (Earth-12041) 006.jpg | Others48 = Scorpion; Scorpion (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 3 001.jpeg | Others49 = Ulik; Ulik (Earth-12041) from Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 3 1 001.jpeg | Others50 = Ana Soria; Adriana Soria (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Others51 = Actor; Venom (Earth-58163) (cut).jpg | Others52 = Ellie Rogers; No Image Female.jpg | Others53 = Bunnisher; Bunnisher (Earth-91119) 001.jpeg | Others54 = Eddie Brock Sr.; EddieBrockSeniorVenom.jpg | Others55 = Captain Universe; Peter Parker (Earth-TRN580) from Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions 006.jpg | Others56 = Miguel O'Hara; Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 001.png | Others57 = Wilson Fisk; Wilson Fisk (Earth-TRN421) from 100th Anniversary Special - Spider-Man Vol 1 1 001.png | Others58 = Stephen Strange; No Image Male.jpg | Others59 = Laura Kinney; Edge of Venomverse Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Others60 = Robbie Reyes; Edge of Venomverse Vol 1 3 Lim Variant Textless.jpg | Others61 = Ngozi; Ngozi (Earth-TRN650) from Venomverse War Stories Vol 1 1 001.png | Others62 = Victor von Doom; Victor von Doom (Earth-TRN653) from Venomverse War Stories Vol 1 1 001.png | Others63 = T'Challa; No Image Male.jpg | Related1 = Carnage; Cletus Kasady (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 361 0002.jpg | Related2 = Cosmic Venom; Edward Brock (Earth-TRN461) from Spider-Man Unlimited (video game) 024.jpg | Related3 = Gamma Venom; Skaar (Earth-12041) from Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Season 1 14 001.jpeg | Related4 = Mania; Andrea Benton (Earth-616) from Venom Space Knight Vol 1 6 001.png | Related5 = Demon | Related6 = Venom; Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 654 0001.jpg }}